User talk:Vitani is awesome
Welcome Hello there, Vitani is awesome! Welcome to ! Thank you for your contribution to Nora! If you in any way need help with articles, feel free to contact me, or another admin! We'd be happy to help if you have any troubles! This message is automated, so you don't need to thank me, but nonetheless we mean it when we say we hope to see more articles from you in the future! Happy hunting! Veswza (talk) 21:54, February 23, 2019 (UTC) RE: Vitani is awesome The lineart cannot be found on Google. I created them myself, custom to this Wiki. Please refer to the Character Blanks/Charart Tutorials page for information on how to download and colour the blanks. Thank you! Hi! Please stop editing my OC pages, I love the help, but I don't want you to have to take up some of your time. Thank you, I hope this doesn't sound rude. Well, is this Cloverfur? Congrats on the new account! Well, if ya need something, tell me on my talk page! I love it when I see 'New messages on Warriors OC's Wiki'! -Texaswild RE: Hiya! I apologise for the fact that not all blanks are completed yet (I want to redo most of them before continuing so the style is all up-to-date), but I appreciate you wanting to help out! Before I accept your offer, I’d personally like to see an example of your art, if that’s alright with you? Thanks!! Sorry for not replying! I completely forgot, aha. c': Thanks so much for taking your time to draw that, and I'd hate to do this, but I would still prefer to draw it myself. I really hope you don't take this the wrong way! You're a lovely artist, and I adore your style, but full-body images are preferred with charart linearts, and unfortunately, your style is quite a dramatic difference from my own. Again, I'm super sorry, and I hope you do not take my reply in an aggressive or offencive way. ^^;' Long Wish | Reply Posting here as well just in case you don’t see my reply on the article!! Read my edit summary on the Wiki Activity or edit history. In a breif explanation, you used practically every category that existed, but were actually not needed on the article. Only add the current rank (unless rogue, kittypet, loner or similar) of the cat through categories (proper capitalisation, please!). Senior Warrior, Elder, and Queen are excluded and permanent categories for the cat. If a character is a warrior, for example, lived in ShadowClan, and was a she-cat, the only categories you’d need for the article would be: “Warrior - She-Cat - ShadowClan” (It is also important to keep the capitalisation correct. She-Cat instead of She-cat or she-Cat. ShadowClan instead of shadowClan or Shadowclan) Instead of “Kit - Apprentice - Warrior - She-Kit - She-kit - She-Cat - She-cat - ShadowClan” Does that make sense? ^^ You may add or remove categories from this page if you need to correct them, but please follow what I said in this comment, for these are actual rules of the Wiki. For an extra recap, since you more than likely didn’t read the rules properly, here’s a link: Rules No worries, I understand. Just try not to do it again! (By the way, category badges stay no matter if you remove the categories from the article or not!!) RE:: I apologise, we had completely forgotten to add the extra category rule about only adding the current rank in categories to the rule page! It has now been changed. Please do not break it again, because it can, and will, result in a warning! "Category Rules" 4 3/12/18 Don't worry, really! It was actually my fault for forgetting to add that one rule to the rule page. It was a simple mistake on both ends. I posted a reply to you on Heatherdawn's article stating how to remove categories, so hopefully you'll get the hang of it soon :) 3/12/18